projectsparkfandomcom-20200223-history
Editor/Kode Limits
Level size limit Each level can have a maximum file size of 10MB, which you can look up in the Dakota folder > levels. After reaching that limit, a pop-up appears to tell you to remove content or you will no longer be able to save your level. Kinect recording and imported images contribute the most to increasing the file size of your level. Prop count limit In test mode: 4,000 props. In edit mode: 3,500 props. What counts as a prop is: all the objects that have been added in edit mode or have been created when in Test mode, and have not been destroyed, AND the templates that were put in Edit mode or have been spawned from assemblies in the gallery. Moreover, each time you glue props, it adds one to the number of props the glued objects use. Terrain limit Limit is based on the voxel calculation. The terrain is split into chunks. Occupying a chunk fully is the best way to build more terrain before reaching the limit. Terrain limit has been quadrapled from the default, as of Oct 5th 2015 (TU16). Kinect limit 10 minutes of recorded sound/animation. Drawing limit * line/box: 1,024 lines (one box counts as 12 lines) * sphere: 512 spheres * display: 128 icons/texts Prop Brain limit A prop can hold no more than 100 brains, including the default brain. Variable limit Storing limit: * number: as positive integers, up to 10,000,000,000, but only 24 significant digits in binary, so up to 2^24 - 1 = 16,777,215. The limit for a negative integer is the opposite of the limit for a positive integer (so -10,000,000,000 and -2^24 + 1). * number: as positive floats, numbers have a slightly different precision than the single precision: 24 significant digits in binary, and 7 bits for the exponent, so as low as 1*2^-126 (note that for the single precision, there are 23 significant digits, so up to 8,388,608, and 8 bits for the exponent). The limit for a negative float is the opposite of the limit for a positive float. * text: more than 140,000 characters * object sets: theoretical limit unknown, practical limit is 4,000 because of the prop count limit Display limit: * number: as integers, from -10,000,000,000 to 10,000,000,000 * number: as floats, no more than 3 digits after the decimal point * text: not known, but at least 140,000 characters Input limit: * number: as integers, from -10,000,000,000 to 10,000,000,000 * number: as floats, no more than 3 digits after the decimal point (if you really need to put more than 3 digits, you can write your number without the decimal point, and divide by a power of ten to get the number you want) * text: 256 characters Shoot limit Each prop has its own shoot limit, that you can change in the Properties -> Combat -> Shoot, or with the limit tile. A prop can have at most its shoot limit number of projectiles that he shot (ie created with the shoot tile) at one time. Like any combat properties, this limit is set for the shooter, not the projectiles. Shooting characters don't count toward that limit (although once you have reached the shoot limit, you will be unable to shoot, even if you try to shoot characters) Selection limit You can select up to 128 objects using the multi-select tool at a time. Gluing limit You can glue together 2,976 props. Brain Page limit Highest confirmed page number: 65,535 pages.